


i'll hold your heart (if you let me)

by blackpxxk



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lowercase, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stargazing, Yeonjun is whipped, but it's cute, he is one, i'm not really a moa so it might be a little ooc, it's really all in lowercase, lapslock, soobin is too, soobin loves the stars, sorry i'm lazy - Freeform, they're a blushing mess, they're cute tho, this is pretty silly, yeonjun is also pretty much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpxxk/pseuds/blackpxxk
Summary: yeonjun was pretty sure that nothing, not even the biggest star in the whole galaxy, could ever shine more than choi soobin.(this fic now has arussiantranslation, courtesy of@wdhaydwww! tysm <3)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	i'll hold your heart (if you let me)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is a pretty silly fic and it doesn't really have a plot lmao basically they went stargazing and yeonjun is whipped and in love aodjkmsoakd but it's cute!!! the fic is just pure fluff
> 
> it's all written in lowercase and it has no beta read bc i'm lazy, but hope y'all like it! <3
> 
> the title (and pretty much the whole idea of the fic) came from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4a-5BdZ5ck)!!! 
> 
> -🌙

yeonjun heard a rock on his window, startling him up and making the pair of socks he was holding fly to the other side of the room. he sighed, getting up and opening the window before the person outside threw another rock. he felt relieved once he saw who was there.

“choi yeonjun,” soobin screamed, his phone in one hand and a bunch of small rocks in the other. “hurry up or i’ll throw all of these right at your face!”

“i’m coming,” he screamed back “just let me put my shoes on and i’ll go down!”

“you have two minutes!” 

yeonjun closed the window and turned back to look at the mess his room was, searching for the socks he just threw and finding them near his bedroom’s door. he quickly picked them up, putting them on together with his favorite boots, not forgetting to check his hair on the mirror before going downstairs. 

“you know we’re gonna be late, right?” he heard as soon as he opened the front door, rolling his eyes while locking the door. “i should throw these at you anyway”

“you’re not brave enough to do it,” yeonjun answered, taking the rocks from soobin’s left hand and throwing them back to the grass. “and the stars won’t go anywhere. we still have the whole night to look at them”

“...i really am not,” soobin looked down, trying to clean his hand on his own jeans. “but that doesn’t matter! and i know they won’t go anywhere, but they look prettier near midnight... and it’s almost midnight now”

“well, if that’s the case then let’s get going before it’s _actually_ too late,” yeonjun said, reaching his hand out for soobin to take. “where are we going? is it too far?”

“oh, we’re… not walking today, actually,” soobin answered, taking the car keys out of his pocket and shaking them in front of yeonjun’s face before using them to point out. “the car is parked right there, under the big tree”

yeonjun blushed, hiding his hand inside his own hoodie’s pocket. he was (kinda) astonished, staring at the car. soobin never really drove them anywhere, because, well... “does your dad know?”

“he doesn’t need to,” soobin said, smiling sheepishly before turning to walk towards the car. “let’s get inside! i promise we won’t die”

(yeonjun didn’t really like cars, but he got inside anyway. 

_everything will be okay_ , he thought, because soobin was by his side.)  
  


seeing soobin drive a car felt like a whole new world to yeonjun. not (only) because he indeed knew how to drive really well, but because _damn_ , _he looked hot_ _while doing that_. his side profile looked really good and yeonjun could see one of his dimples whenever they happened to stop at a traffic sign, making the youngest lick his lips, impatient. 

“i don’t think i know this place,” yeonjun said when soobin finally stopped the car, parking at a square which was close to a really small convenience store. “have we ever been here before?”

“not really,” soobin answered, getting out of the car and waiting for yeonjun to also get out so he could lock it. “i mean, i’ve been here before, a lot of times even. but this is definitely the first time i’m bringing you here”

“do you come here often?” yeonjun asked, now standing right behind soobin. 

soobin nodded, starting to walk around. “sometimes, when i want to think, breathe a little or simply be alone, i come here”

“so it’s like your safe place?” yeonjun followed him, feeling kinda lost.

“yeah, you could say so,” the youngest said, stopping right in front of the convenience store and opening the door. “get in”

“oh, are we buying food?” yeonjun asked, excited, making soobin laugh. “what?”

“we can buy food, yes,” he answered, smiling softly. “we didn’t really come here for that, though”

“what do you mean?” the oldest choi furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

“the place i usually go to is upstairs,” soobin pointed to a door behind the counter. “and we need to go through that door to get there”

“ah,” yeonjun looked to the door, still confused. “wait, how are we gonna get in? because i don’t think that ahjussi will let us. he looks kinda mad”

“oh trust me, he will” soobin smiled, winking. “get whatever you want to eat, i’ll pay”

“anything?” the blue-haired boy asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“yes, hyung. anything” the youngest answered, rolling his eyes.

“okay then!” yeonjun smiled brightly before disappearing between the shelves. soobin sighed, going after him in slow steps. _and there goes all the money i have in my wallet_ , he thought.

(most snacks yeonjun got were soobin’s favorites — and some of them he didn’t even like that much. he didn’t really care, as long as the youngest was well fed and happy.

soobin noticed, but didn’t say anything, picking two bars of yeonjun’s favorite mint chocolate instead.)

  
  


twenty minutes (and some talk) later they were on the building’s roof with a bag full of snacks, some drinks and yeonjun’s favorite chocolate. after all, soobin was right. the old man did let them use the stairs, and not only that **—** they also ended up not having to pay for the stuff they (mostly yeonjun) got, and soobin even managed to borrow a fluffy blanket for them to use in case the weather got colder.

“how do you know that ahjussi?” yeonjun asked as soon as they sat down on the old sheet soobin brought from home.

“oh, right…” soobin looked at the sky. “do you remember that time i kinda disappeared? i barely talked to you for like, 3 months or something close to that”

“of course i do,” yeonjun answered. “i was deadly worried! i remember i even cried when you showed up at my house”

“yeah, you did,” soobin laughed with the memory. “that time i was, uh, having a hard time at home… and desperately in need of a job. then one day i decided to go out for a walk late at night and ended up here, and that ahjussi helped me quite a lot. he and his son are amazing people”

“so you worked here?” yeonjun asked, sighing when soobin nodded shyly. “why didn’t you tell me? i could’ve helped you, you know? you didn’t— no, you **don’t** have to go through shit alone”

“i know, hyung, i know,” the youngest answered, now playing with his own fingers. “i was just… afraid, i guess? or maybe too ashamed. and i didn’t want to be a bother for you or your family”

“you’re not a bother, soobin-ah,” yeonjun said, looking at the brown-haired boy and smiling warmly. “you will never be one”

soobin looked back at him, giving him a weak smile. yeonjun frowned, lifting both his hands to poke soobin’s dimples. “where’s that pretty and wide smile that makes your cute dimples even more evident, huh? i don’t want you to be sad today”

soobin laughed, yeonjun’s fingers in his face making him feel kinda ticklish. he closed his eyes and shook his head from left to right, hearing yeonjun giggle and feeling him giving his cheeks a light squish before taking his hands away.

not even ten seconds later, he heard some plastic noises, immediately knowing yeonjun was opening something. then he felt something soft touching his lips, hearing a small “open your mouth” coming from the blue-haired boy. 

he did what was asked, opening it and eating whatever yeonjun was giving him, quickly realizing it was a marshmallow. he opened his eyes in surprise, tasting a very subtle strawberry filling as soon as he bit it.

“this is so good!” soobin said, making grabby hands towards the package. “give me more”

yeonjun smiled, grabbing a hand full of marshmallows and placing them on the youngest’s right hand. “i knew you would like it”

“hyung, you gotta taste it too, seriously,” soobin said, watching yeonjun nod and look for the package. “no, here, open your mouth! i’ll give you one”

yeonjun blushed, slowly doing what he was told to and soon feeling the soft candy on his mouth, munching it and opening his eyes wide just like soobin did, also surprised with the filling. soobin giggled cutely, his eyes turning into two crescent moons before shoving four marshmallows in his own mouth.

his cheeks were looking so full — and he was looking so adorable — that yeonjun had to hold himself from lifting his hands up to squish them, instead occupying himself with looking for something to drink inside the plastic bag, soon taking out two small boxes of almond milk, both still pretty cold (thankfully).

he opened one of them, using a straw to poke the hole, and handed the box to soobin, who gave him a small smile and mumbled a “thank you”, his mouth still full of candy. yeonjun smiled back, opening the other milk box and taking a sip.

(soobin was pretty sure yeonjun whispered a " _you’re so cute”_ to him, and yeonjun knew he heard it as soon as he saw the blush on soobin’s cheeks. 

they both chose to not talk about it.)  
  


it was one thirty am when they finally stopped eating and talking, only a few snacks and drinks left on the bag — they would most likely eat them later, after going back to yeonjun’s house. soobin got up and threw all their trash in the right place, yeonjun’s eyes glued on him.

“what are you staring at?” soobin asked, sitting down beside him.

“you” yeonjun answered, not caring much.

soobin blushed, first looking at the side, then at his own hands, then at his phone, choosing to unlock it. “wait, it’s way past midnight now. we lost all our time eating!”

“do you regret it? because i don’t,” yeonjun said. “free food always tastes better! and i’m pretty sure the night sky is still there for us to look at”

“i- i do!” soobin answered, pouting. “the sky is still there, but we lost the best timing!”

“i don’t think so, binnie,” yeonjun said, looking up. the sky looked prettier than ever — maybe because the youngest was by his side. everything looked better when he was around. “look at the moon! it’s so beautiful. i think the best timing is now”

soobin was still pouting but decided to look up anyways, getting silent all of a sudden. yeonjun looked at him, his eyes softening when he saw the youngest’s face, his eyes wide and mouth open in shock, staring at the sky.

yeonjun smiled, tapping soobin’s thigh. “see, i told you! it’s still pretty”

“yeah, maybe you’re right...” soobin answered, making yeonjun smile grow bigger. “but don’t get used to me saying that!”

they looked at each other, yeonjun trying to fake an ‘offended look’ and failing right after, making them both laugh. 

(yeonjun wanted to tell soobin to laugh more because his laugh sounded like the happiest song ever, and he had the prettiest smile on earth.

he held himself back once again, though.)  
  


“the stars are looking so pretty tonight” soobin said, pointing at the sky. “look at that one! she looks bigger than the others”

“are you sure that’s not a helicopter or something?” yeonjun joked, squeezing his eyes to look at the said ‘star’. 

soobin rolled his eyes and slapped yeonjun’s arm lightly. “of course not,” he answered. “it would be moving if it was one”

“then where is it?” yeonjun asked, looking at soobin.

“what do you mean _where is it_?” soobin furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the blue-haired boy. he then grabbed yeonjun’s left hand, holding it and guiding it, making both hands point to where the star was. “there! can you see it now?”

“oh, yes! now i can see it,” yeonjun answered, giving the star a quick look before staring at their hands touching. he then looked at soobin, admiring his side profile and the way his eyes were shining. _beautiful_. 

“it’s pretty big, isn’t it? i think it’s even _shining_ more than the other ones!” the brown-haired boy said, astonished.

“yeah, it is” yeonjun mumbled, still staring at the youngest. _oh, it definitely is_.

yeonjun didn’t even notice when soobin layered his eyes down, staring back at him. the youngest tried to say something, but he stopped himself when he felt yeonjun turn his hand, intertwining their fingers. they both turned their faces, staring at their hands, the stary sky as a background.

soobin gave yeonjun’s hand a light squeeze, holding it tighter. he kinda liked the way they looked — they fit perfectly well together. he kinda liked the way it was making him feel inside, too. it felt nice, and comfortable, and warm. 

( _it felt so fucking right_.)  
  


yeonjun got up, looking at the clock in his arm. it was almost four am, but the sky was still pretty dark. he looked around, searching for the blanket soobin borrowed from the old man down on the convenience store, finding it near the food bag. he quickly picked it up, going back to were he was seated and wrapping it around soobin, startling him.

“i saw you were trembling and thought this would be useful,” he said softly on soobin’s ear, leaning closer and clinging to his back. soobin smiled, throwing his head back and resting it on yeonjun’s shoulder, muttering a ‘thank you’ and closing his eyes. 

yeonjun got tired of that position some minutes later, deciding to sit right behind soobin, not wanting to lose all the warmth he was receiving. he made himself comfortable, unconsciously tightening the grip around soobin’s body, the said boy leaning even more on him.

they stayed like that for quite a while, yeonjun humming a random song while slowly swinging their bodies from side to side and soobin quietly looking at the sky, just enjoying the view and the cold breeze that was hitting them.

“hyung,” soobin suddenly said, making yeonjun stop everything he was doing only to pay attention to him. “do you think those stars up there know how beautiful and loved they are?”

“i don’t think they do, binnie.” yeonjun giggled. _if_ ** _you_** _d_ _on’t know, then they probably don’t know either_ , he thought.

soobin pouted, turning his whole body to face the blue-haired boy. he looked down, opening his blanket and then looking at yeonjun, not thinking much before wrapping his legs on the oldest’s hip, getting closer to him.

their faces were really close, noses almost touching. soobin’s eyes were shining brighter than ever, and he was looking at yeonjun with so much adoration that the blue-haired guy thought he could die at any moment — based on how fast his heart was beating.

“soob-” yeonjun started, being interrupted by soobin.

“yeonjun-hyung,” he said, still staring at yeonjun.

“what?” yeonjun asked, feeling like he was being trapped by the brown-haired boy’s eyes.

“kiss me,” soobin whispered, but yeonjun was still able to hear it due to the proximity of their faces. yeonjun’s eyes got wide, not knowing how to react and opening his mouth, but instantly closing it right after. “please”

“a-are you sure?” yeonjun asked softly, seeing soobin nod. he sighed, lifting his left hand and placing it on soobin’s cheek, caressing it before getting closer — if that’s even possible —, smiling when the youngest closed his eyes.

then he also closed his eyes, leaning in, their lips touching in a slow, soft kiss. it felt like time stopped running, and they stayed like that for some seconds, getting used to the feeling. it was new and good, and they didn’t want it to stop.

yeonjun felt himself melt when the youngest got both his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. he placed his free hand on soobin’s waist, giving it a light squeeze, and it made soobin smile. he smiled too, and they ended the kiss with soft, moist pecks.

their foreheads were still touching when soobin opened his eyes. yeonjun still had his closed, and he had a soft smile on his face. soobin gave him a butterfly kiss before nuzzling his head on yeonjun’s neck, his cheeks burning red.

yeonjun hugged him, pulling him closer and placing his chin on the youngest’s shoulder, closing his eyes. he felt soobin giggle against his neck and was pretty sure soobin could heart his loud heartbeat, but he couldn’t care less.

(because he knew soobin was feeling the exact same way.)

**Author's Note:**

> if you somehow got here, thank you for reading this! and feel free to hit me up on my [twt](https://twitter.com/petitseok)|[cc](https://curiouscat.qa/woodzvr)💛


End file.
